younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Kaminski
Josh Kaminski is one of the main characters in Young & Hungry. He is portrayed by Jonathan Sadowski. Biography He is a dot com whiz and a self-made millionaire. He’s cute and charming but his smarts and sweetness have often gotten in his way when it comes to love, especially with his girlfriend, Caroline. He’s blown away by Gabi’s cooking, and hires her to be his personal chef. However, Josh and Gabi get a little closer than they anticipated on Gabi’s first day on the job. Josh is a friendly boss who he happens to get very along with his employees (specialy with Gabi.). His favourite food is mashed potatos with a lot of butter and cream. Physical Appearance Josh is a young, tall, and slim man with a lot of money. He has a heart shaped face with a smooth, flawless skin and big, beautiful, blue eyes. He has a small nose, smooth, fair skin and short brown hair that both he and Gabi refer to as "great." He usually wears cool, casual clothes, long pants, a shirt covered with a jacket. Personality Josh is a young tech millionaire, so he's loaded with a lot of money, that's why he has a big house with a housekeeper, butler and a personal chef, but he still seems like a nice and comfortable person. He is not like other billionaires who are very rude or very strict and stuck-up, but, rather, he's friendly and he can help a person. He does not always trust himself, so he often enlists his right man, Elliot Park, to assist with making decision and help him in awkward positions. Josh is a very sensitive man and gets sad very quickly, when his girlfriend broke up with him and he broke down and lay on the couch, cuddling a pillow in depression. Josh is the kind of person who will forgive a mistake very quickly. When Caroline broke up with him and then came back, he forgive her (despite the fact that she admitted to sleeping with another man for 14 hours) and proposed to her. Josh is a very nice and comfortable man and thinks that all people are good, but if he gets mad he can become aggressive, such as he started to shout at Caroline when she wanted to see the footage from the start that Gabi walked into the house. He also has been shown to be somewhat arrogant, especially about his own skill sets and whepenisn he feels his gut feeling is right and does not appreciate others putting down what he feels he is good at, such as when Cooper mocked his programming skills, he quickly became defensive. He has shown that he has a very strong, paternal instinct and goes out of his way to help people he cares about. Character History Template:CHJoshS1|Season 1 Template:CHJoshS2|Season 2 Relationships Gabi Diamond Gabi is Josh's employee. They first meet in the Pilot episode when Gabi comes to his apartment for an interview to be his personal chef. They quickly become friends, but when Josh's girlfriend Caroline dumps him, Gabi tries to comfort him in one way or another. By the end of the first episode Gabi is trying to cheer him up when she finds herself in his bed. After that their relationship gets awkward, but they talk it over and decide they can maintain a professional work relationship, but also a close friendship. Josh will go out of his way to protect Gabi and help her through tough situations. He is also very supportive and confident in her and her culinary skills. While it has not been explicitly stated, the show implies that Josh harbors romantic feelings for Gabi, as shown when he gets jealous of other men showing romantic interest in her. (See Jabi) Jake Kaminski Jake is Josh's Brother. Jake is fist introduced in Young & Younger Brother, both is parts 1 and 2. Jake does not have any particular future and is called "flaky" by Josh. As the show goes on he and Gabi get to know and like eachother. One of the reasons why Jake is visiting is because he wants to learn how to cook. Gabi and Jake hit it off making food for Eliott and Alan's wedding food. Since Josh isn't over Gabi he gets kind of jealous. As Josh get's more jealous he bribes Jake with a full paid tuition to one of the top culinary schools in New York. While Jake is thinking about taking the tuition he finds a food truck and pays people the tuition. He and start a buisness. Elliot Park Elliot is Josh's employee and his right hand. Josh cares for Elliot as a very close friend and greatly values his input, and has stated that Elliot has been with him since the beginning, showing they have a long-running and very close relationship. Elliot has a very obvious crush on Josh, though Josh never seems phased or uncomfortable with it. It's uncertain if he ignores it or if he is unaware of Elliot's feelings. (Joliot) 'Caroline' Caroline is Josh's ex-fiancé. They met prior to the Pilot, though it is never stated how long they have been together. He had planned a dinner to propose to Caroline, but she asked for a break, saying they were moving too fast. The next day, Caroline visits and apologizes. She reveals that she slept with someone, yet Josh forgives her and admits to sleeping with another person too (but does not state who) and tells her that he planned to pop the question. She happily accepts. Josh appears blind to many of Caroline's obvious flaws, such as her selfish nature and judgmental, shallow personality (as stated in Young & Pregnant when he refers to Caroline's friends as "cold and judgy" but says she is not like them), but she does seem to genuinely care for Josh at times. (see Jaroline) Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Pregnant *Young & Lesbian *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Trivia * He is a tech entrepreneur. *He slept with Gabi. *He got dumped by his girlfriend but got back together with her the next day. *He has a housekeeper and a publicist.. *He likes grilled cheese. *He likes mashed potatoes. *He is very sensitive. *He thinks his mother is a bit annoying. *He listens to Tegan and Sarah. *He dropped out of college. *He see his mother everyday. *He's 30 *He has a programmer bros group *He gets jealous when Gabi likes another guy. * He refers to himself as a geek and nerd * He wants to be a father (someday) * His favorite type of muffin is banana-nut Quotes Gallery See Also *'Josh's apartment' *'Josh's programer bros' *'Josh Kaminski/Gallery' Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Protagonist Category:Young & Hungry Category:Male Character Category:Boss Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters